notes lead to love
by sunshine-lollipop
Summary: one-shot unless request, HG/SS.Hermione confides in her friend about her crush on one sexy potions professor only to wake up and find herself locked in a room with said professor and a note from a certain best friend


NOTES LEAD TO LOVE,

NOTES LEAD TO LOVE,

SUMARY: one-shot unless request, HERMIONE GRANGER+SEVERUS SNAPE…Hermione confides in her friend about her crush on one sexy potions professor only to wake up and find herself locked in a room with said professor and a note from a certain best friend…

Hermione sat in class staring at her teacher…this was not a usual practice for her but she found she just couldn't draw her eyes away from him…Most of the students hated him as he was usually grouchy but over the past year he had been rather nice to her. She was brought back to earth when Ron past her a note…'insufferable little git!' she thought to herself…couldn't he realize she was busy staring at the potions professor? She tore the note up without reading it and turned her attention back to the teacher after shooting the immature boy next to her a death stare. Her teacher looked surprisingly sexy when he wasn't in his usual overgrown bat attire. Of course he would be if he hadn't been pranked to make his clothes similar to that of a muggle body builder. The bell rang to single dinner and he came around to inspect their work.

"Good work Hermione…it's almost the right shade of pink." He said and he gave her an approving nod, to which she felt like melting. She didn't feel like eating but instead grabbed her best friend-gunny- off to an empty classroom to tell her something extremely important, when they got there Ginny sat Hermione on and forced her to tell her what it was she dragged her there for.

"Well err gin…please don't say anything!" she said and Ginny nodded to say she agreed "I well …I think im in love with professor Snape" she said exasperated.

"Really, well I thought so.' Ginny replied smugly. "but right now you look haps tired….get some sleep…I wont tell anyone…promise!" before hurrying of to find harry. When Ginny did "I have an ides" was all she said before dragging harry potter away to help her in her attempts at match making.

When Hermione woke up the next morning se was surprised to fid herself in a room containing only her, a couch, a fireplace and a slump of a person obviously asleep. The slump began to stir and Hermione watched on in amazement…Ginny was in so much trouble!

As Severus Snape awoke up he looked around, he was in a room with a couch a fireplace and "what are you doing her Hermione?" he asked her in a desperate attempt to have some grasp on what's going on. "More to the point what am I?" he said

"I don't know sir…but I have a suspicion on as to who's behind it…maybe we should read the note in front of the fire" she said having only just noticed it. The sexy professor nodded and Hermione picked up the note and read it allowed:

"To my best friend and my esteemed potions master,

It is my regret to inform you that you are both blind. Open your eyes and see what's in front of you and the door to the left ma open...stay blind to your soul and you will be stuck her forever… oh and just to make things more interesting here's another push in the right direction.… "She read aloud. As she read the last part she heard a pop and looked down, drawn on the floor was several large circles incasing both her and the professor. The first was surrounded b a bright gold force field and there was a note in the middle. Again she read it aloud.

"Within the first circle you will find love, when you realize you will go on.

Love your best friend and student"

For the first time Severus and Hermione looked at each other, neither daring to speak, they looked in each others eyes and hazel met blue, before they could speak the golden field around them dropped and a purple one sprang up, there was the third note this time Severus read it:

"Congratulations your hearts now see, talk it over and maybe you will go on, don't deny it age is no barrier, 1 more day and your out of school so don't say we cant its against laws, your love for each other is pure and true, and if you cant see it, we will make you!

Love,

Note mistress."

Well it seems to get out of this field we need to talk about what happened in the last one, Hermione there's something I have been meaning to tell your for a while now, you see something held me back, maybe because I was your professor but Hermione, I think…I think…." Severus stuttered

"-I love you" Hermione said finishing the sentence for him but making sure to look into his eyes to now she meant the same for him.

"yeah" was all he said and they moved close to each other they didn't notice the field collapse nor a red one appear with a note, they were to busy staring into one anothers eyes. They closed the distance between them and shared a passionate kiss only broken when they needed air, now noticing the force field but only as it dropped. Hermione picked up the letter and laughed the past it to her new boyfriend he read it aloud:

"Well im glad to see you have got this far, I am pleased with both of you for admitting your feelings, One last task is left and then the fields will drop and you can leave, share a kiss and then the door will unclick. Please don't kill me I only thought of your best intentions!

Love Ginerva and harry, "

"Well I guess that solves the problem of who done this, now, my love, shall we terrify them together?" Severus said offering Hermione his arm.

"Why my dearest I do believe I have an idea…."she replied taking his arm in acceptance. And they left the room arm in arm in search of to very unknowing teenagers.

FINITE!

Hope you liked! I love hg/ss its so much better than hg/rw I mean she is so out of his league, she's way to intelligent for him!!


End file.
